News
__TOC__ Archive test April * Scout Duration: 2018/04/01 (14:00) - 2018/04/05 (13:59) * Scout Details: Ability Festival Scout 3 (Paid Guaranteed SSR) }} * Scout Duration: 2018/04/01 (14:00) - 2018/04/05 (13:59) * Scout Details: Ability Festival Scout 3 }} * Known bugs: ** Characters on the home screen appear as children or nursery teachers! ** An unanticipated event is displayed on the event selection screen. * Note: This is not a real bug. Happy April Fool's Day! ** Images will return to normal on 2018/04/02 (00:00). ** Event Details: Stray Dogs Kindergarten - Entrance Ceremony }} March * Known bugs: ** The first questionnaire button in the game may not display properly. ** You may fill out the questionnaire on PC at the link provided below. *** Note: You will need your User ID to fill out the questionnaire. ::Questionnaire: http://bungo-mayoi.jp/sp/questionnaire.php }} * Maintenance completed on 2018/03/29 (14:00-15:30). ** Preparation for a new event. ** Bugs fixed: *** Attempting to transfer ID would not allow the game to be played normally. **30 Ability Gems were distributed to players as an apology for the bugs. }} * Maintenance scheduled on 2018/03/29 (14:00-15:30). ** Preparation for a new event. }} * Bugs fixed: ** Error would occur when completing a stage under certain conditions, preventing the player from completing the stage normally. ** After the above error occurred, the number of destroyed attribute balls would not update correctly for Reports. }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/26 (18:00) - 2018/04/01 (13:59) * Scout Details: Dark Era Scout }} * Event Duration: 2018/03/26 (17:00) - 2018/04/09 (13:59) * Event Details: The Boy from Ihatov Village }} * Reports function added. ** Complete daily and weekly tasks to receive rewards. }} * Maintenance completed on 2018/03/26 (14:00-17:00). Application will require an update. ** Dark Era Scout started. ** Rare Scout updated. ** The Boy from Ihatov Village event started. ** Reports function added. Complete tasks to earn rewards. ** Shop sale lasts 2018/03/26 (17:00) - 2018/04/01 (13:59). *** Pay 960 JPY for 40+110 Ability Gems. ** Bugs fixed: *** Application would crash when pressing the back key on an Android device when viewing character details on the friend selection screen. *** Problem existed with filtering evolution materials on the material selection screen. }} * Maintenance scheduled on 2018/03/26 (14:00-17:00). Application will require an update. ** Preparation for a limited-time scout. ** Preparation for a Rare Scout update. ** Preparation for a new event. ** Preparation for a new function. ** Preparation for a campaign. ** Bug fixes. }} * Celebrate the 100th day since the release of the application. * Login to receive 100 Ability Gems. }} * Login daily from 2018/02/20 (07:00) - 2018/02/27 (06:59) to receive tickets or Ability Gems per day. ** 1 Limited R Ticket on the 1st and 7th day. ** 10 Ability Gems on the 2nd through the 6th day. }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/19 (18:00) - 2018/03/26 (13:59) * Scout Details: Summer Festival Scout (Paid) }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/19 (18:00) - 2018/03/26 (13:59) * Scout Details: Summer Festival Scout }} * Event Start: 2018/03/19 (18:00) * Event Details: Bungo Stray Dogs Academy Chapter 2 }} * Maintenance completed on 2018/03/19 (14:00-18:00). Application must be updated. ** Main Story chapters added - Chapter 10. ** Battle stages added - Area 14. ** Bungo Stray Dogs Academy Chapter 2 added. ** The first questionnaire is available from 2018/03/19 (18:00) - 2018/04/01 (06:59). *** Users will receive 3 R Tickets upon completing the questionnaire. ** Summer Festival Scout started. ** Bugs fixed: *** A problem existed which caused the application to crash. *** When switching the position of a character with an event bonus (denoted by a star) and a character without an event bonus, the star would display on the character without an event bonus. }} * Maintenance scheduled on 2018/03/19 (14:00-17:00). Application will require an update. ** New Story chapter. ** New Battle area. ** New Bungo Stray Dogs Academy chapter. ** Implementation of a questionnaire. ** Preparation of limited-time scout. ** Bug fixes. }} * Login daily from 2018/03/13 (07:00) - 2018/03/20 (06:59) to receive tickets or Ability Gems per day. ** 1 Limited R Ticket on the 1st and 7th day. ** 10 Ability Gems on the 2nd through the 6th day. }} * Event Duration: ** Part 1: 2018/03/12 (17:00) - 2018/03/12 (13:59) ** Part 2: 2018/03/19 (17:00) - 2018/03/26 (13:59) * Exchange Duration: 2018/03/12 (17:00) - 2018/03/29 (13:59) * Event Details: Rejuvenated Sound of Waves }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/12 (17:00) - 2018/03/19 (13:59) * Scout Details: Swimsuit Scout (Paid) }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/12 (17:00) - 2018/03/19 (13:59) * Scout Details: Swimsuit Scout }} * Maintenance completed on 2018/03/12 (14:00-17:00). Application must be updated. ** Rejuvenated Sound of Waves event started. ** Swimsuit Scout started. ** Bugs fixed: *** 図鑑にて全ての素材を登録済みの状態で「未獲得」のソートを行いページに遷移 するとアプリが強制終了する不具合の修正を行いました。 *** Attribute Balls cleared in the Bungo Stray Dogs Academy stages are not counted normally. }} * Maintenance scheduled on 2018/03/12 (14:00-17:00). Application will require an update. ** Preparation of a new event. ** Preparation for a limited-time scout. ** Bug fixes. }} * Event Duration: 2018/03/08 (17:00) - 2018/03/15 (13:59) * Event Details: White Day Presents }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/05 (17:00) - 2018/03/12 (13:59) * Scout Details: Pickup Scout 7 }} * Event Duration: 2018/03/05 (17:00) - 2018/03/12 (13:59) * Event Details: The Optimal Solution in Theory }} * Maintenance completed on 2018/03/05 (14:00-17:00). ** Pickup Scout 7 started. ** Free daily Rare Scout pull from 2018/03/05 (17:00) - 2018/03/12 (13:59). Resets at 07:00 JST. ** The Optimal Solution in Theory event started. ** Known bugs: *** Attribute Balls cleared in the Bungo Stray Dogs Academy stages are not counted normally. }} * Maintenance scheduled on 2018/03/05 (14:00-17:00). ** Preparation for a limited-time scout. ** Preparation of a new event. }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/01 (14:00) - 2018/03/05 (13:59) * Scout Details: Ability Festival Scout 2 (Paid) }} * Scout Duration: 2018/03/01 (14:00) - 2018/03/05 (13:59) * Scout Details: Ability Festival Scout 2 }} Archive